For the Lovers of Jagan
by waterwicca
Summary: JAMES/LOGAN... A series of one-shots for the alluring coupling: James and Logan :D I also write "For the Lovers of Kogan/Jarlos/Kenlos/Kames/Cargan"
1. I'm Not Talking About Friendship

**AN: Well, for those of you who have been waiting since "For the Lovers of Kogan" started, here is the first installment of "For the Lovers of Jagan"! I'm pretty excited lol.. **

**This is set during the episode "Big Time Girlfriends"... it came out a bit different than I intended, but I think it was better than the original... what do you guys think of the outcome? :D**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

**-waterwicca**

* * *

**"I'm Not Talking About Friendship"- James and Camille's kiss brings out true feelings and alters relationships :)**

* * *

"Please, just go away, James," Logan couldn't make eye contact with him and spoke indifferently as he thumbed through informational packets on Venus that he now found uninteresting.

"Come on, Logan!" James hurried down the swirly-slide and rushed to stand beside the dark haired boy. He hated having Logan despise him. He couldn't even explain to himself why he had kissed Camille. It all just happened, and he couldn't think of a single reason that made sense. He just knew that he needed Logan to forgive him.

"I can't talk to you right now," Logan's voice remained distant and cold, and he kept his eyes glued to the table without actually looking at anything.

"Why not?" the pretty boy almost whined and folded his arms in front of his chest, resisting the urge to stamp his foot. His friend never held grudges this long… _It's been over twenty minutes!_

Logan shocked James by standing up abruptly and hitting his palms against the table. He finally made eye contact.

"Because I'm freaking out!" Logan yelled in frustration. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. He shut his eyes tightly and braced his fists on the tabletop.

"Just, please, don't be mad at Camille. We got caught up in the acting. She really likes you, and she's sorry," James tried to beg him softly, his voice absolutely sincere as he laid a hand onto the dark haired boy's shoulder.

"I'm not mad that Camille kissed you," Logan groaned and shrugged away from the brunette's touch.

"You're not?" James asked, confused at the boy's reaction. Logan sighed and looked right at him, shaking his head from side to side.

"I'm mad that _**you**_ kissed _**her**_," Logan stared into his eyes, begging him to understand. James didn't catch on yet.

"I know, man. I'm a really shitty friend," James admitted, ashamed of his actions and the fact that he could have done anything to hurt Logan.

"I-I'm not really talking about friendship," Logan blushed slightly and his tone softened as his eyes nervously darted away from the taller brunette.

When James kissed Camille, it was a blow to the gut. Even though he already knew it, this was the official confirmation that Logan could never have what he truly wanted: James. Logan almost wanted to chuckle at how tragically poetic it would be if the guy he was in love with and the girl he settled for as a distraction got together and left him completely alone with absolutely nothing. The closest he would ever come to kissing James would be kissing Camille after the pair's lip lock.

Earlier in the day, Logan had frozen when he went to punch James. He was dead set on following through, on doing what was expected of him, but he couldn't bring himself to damage the face he loved so much. He was going to hit him because people were watching, and it seemed like the thing to do, but then he looked at James' eyes and had the overwhelming urge to scream everything he had ever felt for him in the last three years. He decided it wasn't a good conversation to have in front of an audience.

"What _**are**_ you talking about?" the pretty boy seemed confused. Logan watched his puzzled face carefully. He panicked when he realized that James was slowly connecting the dots.

"It's nothing… Just forget I said anything, okay? I forgive you and Camille. I'm going to go tell her, and we can all move on," Logan interjected before the taller boy could say anything and hurried to leave the apartment. He added something in a whisper that he wasn't aware James had heard, "Let's try to be normal."

The brunette stared at the door that Logan had walked through and just stood there. He'd never felt so upset in his life. The feeling wasn't from Logan basically confessing is attraction to him, but from the fact that he let him leave.

James had never really let his feelings for the smart boy bubble to the surface. He kept them locked away inside and hid them with random girls and a narcissistic attitude. He had to pretend, and even convince himself, that everything was great and life was awesome, but he had never felt the emotions that he had for Logan for anyone else. He was just pissed he didn't let himself realize it until now.

He didn't even know why he kissed Camille. He hadn't even actually thought about doing it until it happened. Maybe he was just absorbed in the scene, but maybe, in retrospect, he wanted Logan and Camille to break up.

"Logan…" James whispered the name with a whole new meaning as his eyes widened. The shorter boy was on his way downstairs to tell his girlfriend that everything was okay between them. As James sprinted for the door, he came to the realization that he wanted nothing more than for Logan _**not**_ to get back together with Camille. He didn't want Logan to be taken.

James bolted down the stairs and into the lobby, his eyes instantly searching desperately for their target. James gasped, worried he was too late. Camille and Logan were standing near the pool and talking. The pretty boy sprinted over to them.

"Hey!" he shouted almost too loudly, receiving an odd look. He took a calming breath and settled himself down before starting over as he stood next to the couple, "Hey, I'm really sorry about the breakup, Camille. It's half my fault," James told her with a fake sympathetic look, even though he did feel a little bad for her. She just didn't know what she was getting herself into when she got involved with both the smart boy and the pretty boy of Big Time Rush.

"What?" Logan instantly snapped his head to look up at James in shock and confusion, not sure if he understood what was going on. Their eyes connected with an enormous amount of emotion and understanding in only mere seconds. Logan could see the desperate hopefulness in the taller boy's hazel eyes.

"You're breaking up with me?" Camille's voice flooded in, and Logan had to rip his gaze away from James and their silent conversation to look at her.

"Yeah," he sighed while trying to gather his thoughts and was able to bounce back quickly, relying on his logical mind to take over, "Ninety-six percent of all first romances end in breakup. Now, we'll just be getting ours out of the way," he offered matter-of-factly, waving his hands with a nervous smile. He stole a glance at James, who was almost grinning, and became anxious to talk to him in private.

"I guess I understand," Camille seemed a bit upset but also realized the inevitability of their separation after what had happened with James, "Aren't you even a little sad?" she studied his content expression, a soft smile never leaving his lips.

"We're still friends though," Logan touched her shoulder softly, avoiding her question. He was so elated that he fought to suppress a giggle, but that would be insensitive to his ex-girlfriend. Logan felt James tense up beside him. He snuck a quick look at the taller boy and realized his eyes were glued to the hand that Logan had on Camille's shoulder.

"I am really sorry about all of this, Logan," Camille smiled apologetically and reached her own hand up to lie on his chest. Logan couldn't help but smirk, knowing that it was making James squirm. The pretty boy hurried to step between the couple with an awkward and nervous laugh.

"He totally forgives you! Right, Logie?" James swallowed anxiously and turned to only face Logan. The overly confident James Diamond looked scared, as if he was really asking for his own forgiveness for never taking a chance before now. He felt like Camille could just snatch Logan away, and he would do anything to stop it.

"I really do," Logan reassured both his ex-girlfriend and James, his smile and eyes lingering longer on the tall boy.

"Alright, well, I have to get to my audition… Maybe I'll actually get the part with all of this real life drama backing me up," Camille smiled brightly and chuckled. She put on a brave face as she moved on. She was Camille: happy and brave. Logan silently hoped that she would find someone that would be with her and want only her.

"Bye! Good luck," the smart boy shouted with a friendly wave as Camille made her exit.

"Break a leg!" James called out in encouragement with a wide smile full of nervous excitement. As soon as the girl was out of sight, James faced Logan. His features softened and turned sincere.

"We should go upstairs and talk," Logan suggested with his own sheepish grin.

"Sure," the pretty boy responded brightly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him.

Logan moved away first and already took a few steps before James was able to clear his mind and walk after him. They were only a few yards from the lobby when they were interrupted.

"James, come here! I want you to meet Sasha!" Carlos screamed excitedly and waved his arms wildly at his best friend and partner in crime. A cute brunette was sitting with him.

James looked longingly back at Logan, who was just smirking at him and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked fantastic. James wanted to get into those jeans…

"James!" Carlos was whining again.

"Alright, just give me a second!" James found himself yelling louder than he should, but innocent Carlos was still smiling sweetly. He was used to his best friend's dramatics. James lowered his voice when he spoke to Logan, "I'll only be a minute," he bit his lip softly and gazed at him apologetically.

"Go ahead, or Carlitos is going to explode," the shorter boy chuckled and waved his hand through the air before returning it to his pocket, "I'll be waiting," he added in a more quiet and suggestive tone.

Logan actually _**winked **_at him, making James wonder when the boy had become the flirt and he became the flustered teen. James just wanted to run up and kiss him right there in front of everyone, but he forced himself to plant his feet so hard on the ground that his calves started to burn and ache as he watched Logan disappear through the lobby.

James rushed across the pool area to talk to Carlos and his girlfriend as quick as possible. His words to them were short and unenthusiastic, and he probably didn't leave a very good first impression. He was usually a social butterfly; a master at small talk, especially with the ladies. However, for the first time in his life, he just couldn't seem to care what other people thought of him… He just wanted to know what Logan thought.

After abruptly ending the short conversation, James sprinted up the stairs, avoiding the agonizingly slow elevator. Every nerve in his body was too impatient to wait. He stormed into the apartment like a tornado, slamming the door behind him.

"Logan?" he called out to the boy when he couldn't immediately see him.

"I'm right here, James," the brunette walked out of the kitchen with a small laugh at the taller boy's distressed appearance.

James' face broke out into a wide smile, brighter than he had ever seen from the pretty boy. He ran to collide with Logan. He swept the smaller brunette up into a bone crushing hug, latching onto him like he needed him to live. They had hugged before but never like this. This was a warm embrace with firm caresses and roaming hands.

"I thought I was going to lose you to her," James whispered into Logan's dark hair, breathing in everything about him and still holding him flush against his own body.

"I'm glad you made it in time," Logan buried his face into James' collarbone, enjoying the firm, warm skin against his cheek, "So, what is this?" the smaller boy pulled his head back with a cautious expression, like it had to be too good to be true now that he was in James' arms.

"Well, now that you're up for grabs, maybe _**I**_ could grab you…" the tall brunette shot him a smirk as his hands roamed down to plant themselves firmly on Logan's ass. The boy shivered at the touch and ran a hand through James' brown locks, enjoying the fact that he was allowed to touch his hair. The taller boy even leaned into it a bit as his pupils dilated with lust.

"Maybe we should start with a kiss," Logan whispered with a lopsided smile as they inched to close the narrow gap between them.

James pulled him up and set the whole room on fire with a single touch of his lips. Suddenly, they were connected like never before with slowly burning breaths and caresses. Logan moaned softly when the pretty boy ran a hand up underneath his shirt and placed a searing palm onto his lower back. James jumped at the opportunity to introduce his tongue to Logan's. They collide together wildly and James easily gained dominance as the smart boy melted against him with mumbled groans and gentle tugs to his hair. They broke apart only to breathe, and James trailed wet kisses along Logan's jaw and neck, unable to stop tasting the boy in some way.

"Okay… Now you can grab me," Logan panted out as the other boy nibbled at his earlobe. James growled and latched back onto Logan's ass without hesitation. He pulled him forward and lifted him up so that Logan could wrap his legs around his waist.

James held the boy up with his muscular arms and started walking carefully to their shared bedroom as the two kissed feverishly. The taller boy found himself moving on shaky legs. Logan constantly squirmed in his grasp, rapidly rubbing their jean covered erections together and sending electricity up his spine.

After making it to the room, James kicked the door closed behind them and fell onto the bed with Logan. They're lips hadn't parted once. The shorter boy's hands roamed up James' back, tugging his shirt. The two broke away from one another to lift the clothing over James' head.

Logan had an excellent view of the tall boy's perfectly sculpted body. He lay flat on his back while James straddled his waist. The shorter brunette disposed of his own shirt and pulled James back down for another kiss, eager to feel his chest completely against his own with no barriers. James moaned as his erection brushed against Logan's while his mind became more and more consumed with the boy beneath him.

"Do you want to slow down?" the tall boy panted his words out between kisses and forced himself to break away and look down at Logan. The smart boy was usually self conscious, and he didn't want to pressure him. He would wait for however long it took to be with Logan.

"No, definitely not, we've waited long enough," Logan protested with a grin and a soft hand gliding up and down James' abs. He attacked James once again in a wild lip lock, causing the pretty boy to moan.

"Oh, you're going to be a handful, aren't you?" James joked playfully as they separated for air. Logan raised a brow and bit the corner of his lip, "Don't worry," James reassured him with a peck to his lips, "I love it." He made his point by grabbing a handful of his "handful".

"James!" Logan bucked his hips off of the bed and moaned loudly when the taller boy groped his cock through his jeans.

"Oh my god… My name sounds so fucking good when you say it like that," James growled and pressed his palm down roughly on Logan's bulge, causing the shorter boy to grind into his touch and cry out again.

"_Mhm_- James!"

"Logie, you better stop, or this is gonna end too soon," James warned playfully as he moved to straddle one of Logan's thighs and thrust his own erection against it. Logan groaned and pulled his leg up slightly to rub James' crotch with his knee. The pretty boy shut his eyes and gasped. It didn't take long before he was practically growling like an animal and grinding hungrily against the smart boy.

"You look so hot…" Logan gasped out while continuing to study James' appearance. His usually controlled and pretty countenance was replaced with one better than a porn star's.

He looked completely debauched and raw; a face only Logan got to witness. James continued working himself against Logan while still rubbing his lover furiously under his strong hand.

"I want to see you like that on top of me… inside of me," Logan whispered and James stilled all of his movements, opening his eyes to stare down in surprise.

"Are you serious?" James asked like he couldn't believe it.

Logan nodded gently, his usual shy demeanor returning slightly, but he was still absolutely sure that he wanted to be with James in every way possible. The taller brunette leaned down with a sincere smile and kissed him lovingly.

"Just remember…" James spoke with a deep and husky voice in Logan's ear, grinning like the devil and making Logan impossibly harder, "You asked for it," he thrust forward suddenly and harshly, grinding their erections together. Both boys groaned at the new, forceful contact and enjoyed the feel of their bodies rocking against one another's. Logan whined into James' mouth as the tension in his body boiled to new heights.

"M-more," he requested huskily as James mouthed at his jaw.

"Can't get enough, huh?" the pretty boy teased, darting his tongue out to lap against his rapidly beating pulse point.

"We have a lot of time to make up for," the smart boy admitted as James brought their lips back together. He wasn't expecting it when Logan suddenly switched their positions so that the dark haired boy was on top. James smiled up at him.

"What are you up to?" he asked with amusement as Logan smirked at him. They both grew serious when the dark haired boy bit his lip and ran his hands down the other's torso.

"I wanna taste you, Jamie," Logan practically purred and worked the taller boy's jeans open. James gasped and growled just at hearing Logan speak. He had no objections and lifted his hips and moved to rest his upper body against the headboard as Logan pulled away his pants and boxers, leaving him exposed.

"_Ngh_- Logie!" James immediately squirmed and thrust his lower half off of the bed when Logan made contact.

James watched with wide, unbelieving eyes. This was what all of his fantasies were made of. Logan wrapped one pale hand around the base of his cock, gave it an experimental squeeze, and then smoothly pulled upward. The shorter boy bit his lip and furrowed his brow in concentration like it was one of his experiments. The thought made James smile adoringly at the boy because, even in the heat of the moment, he was still Logan.

The pretty boy bit down on his own lip, shut his eyes, and groaned as Logan worked him faster from base to tip. His thumb caressed his slit thoughtfully as his movements stopped. James opened his eyes to look down at one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed.

His Logan… Logan Mitchell, the guy who tried to get out of every sex ed. class _**ever**_, leaned in and lapped at his pre-cum like a kitten.

Apparently, Logan enjoyed himself, because the next thing James knew, he was being engulfed by an intense, wet heat. He reached a hand down to latch onto the boy's dark hair as he took James' dick into his throat. Logan moved with enthusiasm when he felt James rock his hips up and down in shallow ruts, letting small grunts of encouragement past his lips.

Logan swirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, taking James down as far as he could and using a firm grip to work the rest of his long shaft. James hummed wildly. They locked eyes mid-swallow and Logan couldn't stop himself from smirking at James' disheveled appearance. Sweat glistened above his brow, his cheeks were flushed, and small breaths raised his sculpted chest up and down.

Much to James' dismay, Logan pulled off of his cock, delivering a chaste kiss to the tip, and sat up. The pretty boy watched wordlessly as Logan reached into his nightstand and retrieved a small bottle of clear lube. He rested against his knees with a small smile and placed the container into the palm of James' hand. The tall boy raised a questioning brow, wondering why innocent little Logan would have such a thing… not that he was complaining.

"I bought it awhile ago… I-I needed it s-so I could finger myself when I thought a-about you," Logan explained shyly. James sucked air harshly into his lungs and bucked his hips into nothing at the images that ran through his head.

"Show me," James instructed, his voice dark and strained. He held the lube out for Logan to take back.

The smart boy bit his lip and smiled mischievously, excited that James wanted him on display. He took the bottle from his lover and lay opposite of him on the bed. James sat at the top and Logan positioned himself near the bottom, pulling down his jeans and boxers and throwing them to the ground. He propped himself up with one hand and spread his legs wide, giving the pretty boy a perfect view of his tight hole.

James struggled to control himself, gripping the bed sheets between his fingers. He studied Logan's smooth, pale skin. His eyes drank in every undiscovered inch. The boy's cock was fully erect, resting against his stomach and leaking pre-cum. James watched him stroke himself once and reached down to his own dick to copy his actions. Both moaned. Logan whined softly and flipped the cap of the lube open, squirted some of the substance onto his fingers, and threw the bottle aside.

The pretty boy held his breath as Logan placed his slick fingers near his entrance, his eyes on James the entire time. He swirled his middle finger around the tight pucker, teasing himself, before pushing it slowly in. Both boys gasped. Logan worked the digit in and out, getting accustomed to the intrusion, while James pumped his own cock in the same tempo. Logan moaned, quickly loving the feeling of being filled. He added a second finger with a bit more force, jamming them both deep inside and groaning loudly.

"_Shit_- James!" he cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, just like he always did when he masturbated to thoughts of the pretty boy. However, he was actually there this time.

James rose to his knees with a groan and a strong desire to touch the pale boy. He crawled between Logan's spread legs and smoothed his hands over his thighs, every touch burning his palms. Logan whimpered and continued tunneling his fingers in and out of himself at a rapid pace. James watched the digits disappear into the perfect body and reached a hand down. He brushed his fingertips across the back of Logan's busy hand thoughtfully.

"Can I…?" he trailed off without another word because the small brunette was already nodding vigorously with shallow breaths. James chewed at the inside of his cheek and placed his index finger against Logan's bottom lip. The smart boy darted his tongue out to lap at the tip and sucked it into his mouth harshly, all the while continuing to fuck himself on his own fingers. After getting it wet, Logan released James' finger so he could bring it back down to its destination.

James placed the moist digit next to the two of Logan's that were plowing into his hole. He took a breath to steady his shaking body and slipped his finger along side Logan's. The smart boy seemed to take the addition of a third finger well and continued to buck into both of their hands while they worked together to prepare his entrance for James. Logan was groaning wildly, bracing himself by latching onto James' forearm when they brushed against his prostate. The pretty boy moaned and wrapped his free hand around his cock, desperately wanting it to receive the attention his finger was getting inside the boy's tight body.

"Are you ready, Logie?" James asked, almost begging.

"_Mhm_, yeah," Logan whimpered as the three fingers left his body. Before James could say anything else, the smart boy turned himself over and rested on all fours. He spread his legs as wide as he could manage and gripped the sheets in his fists. James growled while watching the eager boy. Logan was so turned on that his hips gyrated in gentle circles through the air. His well prepared entrance was gaping, just waiting for him to enter.

James crawled up behind Logan and positioned his throbbing cock at his hole. He placed his hands on the boy's ass and spread his cheeks gently to watch his dick enter the tight, slick heat. Logan hummed at ever inch that entered him, and James held his breath until he was fully buried. He gasped at the all consuming warmth that surrounded his cock and rocked his hips gently, making Logan moan softly.

"Do it _hard_ James… I want it," Logan begged and rubbed his ass against the pretty boy. James growled and pulled out until only the head of his dick remained inside and then rammed forward with everything he had. His balls slapped against Logan's and the shorter boy screamed until his lungs gave out. James pulled back and repeated the action over and over, setting a rapid pace. Low groans and needy whimpers filled the room.

James moaned, a deep animalistic sound from the back of his throat, and placed one hand on Logan's hip and brought the other one forward. He fisted a handful of Logan's dark hair roughly, only making the boy's pleasure increase. James felt a familiar heat pool in his abdomen and slammed into Logan one last time and came with a shout deep inside of him. He filled him to the brim and then pulled the boy back by the hair until his back rested against his chest. James peered over Logan's shoulder and down at his throbbing, twitching cock.

"Finish yourself off… I wanna watch…" James instructed through his attempts at bringing air back into his lungs.

Logan followed his orders and wrapped a hand around his cock, jacking himself off at a furious pace, desperate for release. With James panting into his neck and his dick still buried inside of him, it didn't take long. James watched in satisfied amazement as Logan bucked wildly into his fist and came with a loud cry, his cum covering his hand and flying to land on the sheets beneath them. James held him tight from behind, delivering kisses to his shoulders as he came down from his intense orgasm.

"James?" Logan whispered tiredly, leaning fully into the pretty boy's embrace and still sliding a lazy hand up and down his softening cock.

"Yeah, babe?" James kissed his scalp, breathing in his scent, and rubbed his hands along his chest and abdomen.

"Thanks for kissing Camille."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I've gotten so many lovely reviews on "For the Lovers of Kogan", so what do you wonderful people think of this? **

**Jagan is definitely my second favorite pairing right now. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve, but this will probably be updated a bit slower than Kogan... unless I get a really good idea :)  
**

**If your bored, please check out my other stories and let me know what you think ;D**


	2. Five Star Matinee

**AN: Here's the next installment! This one is dedicated to the wonderful ****Panda-Boo15 ****who left me an awesome review for the first chapter of this and selected this out of a few choices to be the next chapter. GO CHECK OUT HER AMAZING SLASH STORIES! :D (Some of my favorite Jarlos :)  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this. It has a small plot, but it's mostly smut... ;) "For the Lovers of Kogan" will be updated later in the week.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR LEAVING KIND REVIEWS **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

**-waterwicca :D**

* * *

**"Five Star Matinee" - James and Logan realize and act on new feelings when they are at the movie theater :)**

* * *

"_**Run**__!"_ a curvy blonde screamed as she and her red-headed friend dashed through the woods, trying to evade a rabid axe murderer. The music's tempo picked up, attempting to force the adrenaline through the audience's veins. Logan watched the screen intently from the back row of seats with James beside him.

The four boys of Big Time Rush had gotten the day off. It was a Wednesday, but Gustavo had personal business to take care of, and they learned not to ask questions when he gave them a break. It had been the middle of the day when they decided to go see a movie; their first one since they had made the move from Minnesota four months earlier.

Kendall and Carlos had wanted to see the latest action/adventure film, while Logan hoped to watch the new horror movie. Despite what most people thought of him, the smart boy enjoyed the complete unrealism of the blood and gore that still managed to get his heart pumping without being in any real danger. It was like the rush of a roller coaster.

Logan was sure that he was going to have to give in to the demands of Kendall, James, and Carlos. However, James uncharacteristically devised a plan to split up. Kendall and Carlos would go see the movie they wanted while James went with Logan to the other. The pretty boy never showed any interest in horror movies before, but Logan hadn't questioned it any further once they sat down and the movie began.

The shorter brunette was slightly regretting his decision to not see the action movie as the image on the screen changed. It was the dreaded sex scene. There's some sort of unwritten rule that every horror movie _**has**_ to have at least one. There were two wild teenagers going at it, undoubtedly about to be dismembered by the axe murderer lurking in the woods.

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. His erection was tightening his jeans. The simulated intimacy on the silver screen was making his imagination run wild…

"Dude, are you hard?" James was suddenly at his ear, startling Logan. He noticed there was something wrong with the pretty boy's voice. It was raspy… Maybe it was just the volume…

"What? No!" Logan whispered defensively, looking around to observe the others in the theater as if they were watching him. It was the middle of a weekday, so there were only a handful of other people sitting all the way near the front.

"Are you telling the truth?" James spoke in the same strangled, hoarse voice. Logan made a mental note to make sure that he wasn't sick when they got home because Gustavo would kill them if they couldn't record.

Logan's worries were completely silenced the second he turned to look at James. The pretty boy was staring at him with such intensity that it seemed to take all of the oxygen out of the room. The images projected onto the screen were sending soft blues and reds across his flawless features. Logan was so captivated that he could only manage to nod his head slowly; hoping his friend wouldn't realize the truth.

James leaned forward into Logan's face so that they shared the same air. The smart boy was frozen with anticipation that he couldn't understand. Suddenly, James' hand was groping the crotch of his jeans and palming his erection

"Liar…" the pretty boy smirked and breathed harshly into Logan's shoulder. He darted his tongue out to lick a wet trail along the dark haired boy's neck, all the way up to his ear.

"_**James**_!" Logan meant to scold him, but his name came out as more of a moan. His hips betrayed him as he bucked into the taller boy's strong touch, desperately seeking more friction.

James continued palming him roughly, his own breaths coming out short and ragged. He licked and sucked gently at Logan's neck, loving the taste, but he was careful not to leave a noticeable mark because they were going to see Kendall and Carlos right after the movie.

"W-what are you doing?" Logan struggled to find his words.

"I don't have a fuckin' clue… but it's fun, right?" James chuckled breathlessly and squeezed Logan's bulge.

"J-James… Stop…" Logan placed his hand onto the boy's wrist but didn't pull him away. He just needed him to stop moving so he could think, "What is this about?"

"I don't know, Logie… but I can't stop thinking about you lately. I've always thought you were cute, but it's been taking over my mind since we've started living together… I always wanna touch you…" James tried to make his thoughts coherent, but he could hardly control himself. Logan looked down as James' eyes fluttered shut. The pretty boy was rubbing himself through his jeans with his free hand. The image made every drop of Logan's blood rush to his groin beneath James' hand.

"Keep going…" Logan threw away all logic and released James' wrist from his grasp. The pretty boy looked shocked. It was as if he was expecting Logan to take it back like some cruel joke... Logan was letting him have him.

James groaned as Logan shot him a lopsided smirk and continued working the smart boy again. Logan's mouth fell open as soon as the pretty boy started his movements back up. Panting heavily, Logan reached down and pushed James' other hand aside so he could touch him himself. Both boys grinded into each other's palms, struggling for air. A death scene played in font of them. Loud screams and music echoed throughout the room, silencing their soft moans from the other patrons' ears.

James, continuing to take the lead, slipped out of his chair and dropped to his knees between Logan's legs. It didn't take a genius to know what he was about to do, but it still surprised the smart boy when James pulled his cock free from his pants and it hit the chilled theater air.

Logan looked down through the darkness and could catch the brilliant smile of James as he wrapped a rough hand around his shaft. Logan hissed and thrust his hips forward at the contact. He bit the corner of his lip so he wouldn't scream too loud as the pretty boy leaned forward to lick the drop of pre-cum gathered at the head. Logan latched one of his hands onto the pretty boy's hair, working it into a disheveled mess, while his other hand fisted the bottom of his own shirt. He lifted it up enough so that he could see James all over his cock clearly. It felt so good that he had to make sure it was reality and that he hadn't fallen asleep during the movie.

The taller brunette nipped gently at the underside of his throbbing dick, and Logan knew instantly that he was definitely awake. His blood was pumping faster than ever and his whole body felt like it was on fire. White-hot heat gathered around him when James took his erection into his throat like a professional.

The boy sucked, hummed, and swallowed almost simultaneously, making Logan unsure if he could stay in his seat. He bucked up into the pretty boy's mouth erratically and tugged his brown locks roughly.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum…" Logan warned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as James relaxed his throat and took him all the way down. Logan threw a hand over his mouth and screamed into it as he shot his cum down James' throat. The pretty boy continued bobbing his head between his legs, lengthening the intensity of his orgasm. Logan's breathing evened out, but his heart still pumped wildly inside of his ribcage as James pulled away and crawled back to his seat beside him. He raised the moveable armrest before talking to Logan.

"Will you…?" he seemed to lose his confidence.

"What, Jamie?" Logan asked sweetly, brushing his fingertips across the taller boy's cheek.

"I want you to ride me," James told him with his confidence returning at the smart boy's touch.

"Here?" Logan exclaimed, nervously looking around. The others in the room were still glued to the screen as one of the ignorant teenage boys literally lost his head.

"_Please_, Logan…" the pretty boy begged, jutting his hips forward into the air. Logan found himself hardening again at the thought of James inside of him.

"Fine! But, if we get caught, I'm saying you forced yourself on me," Logan warned with a halfhearted scowl as he pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"Deal…" James laughed softly, still finding it hard to concentrate. He watched Logan drop his pants and whined slightly in anticipation, working open his own jeans. The smart boy soon moved to straddle him, his knees resting on either side of his hips to hold himself up.

"So, what do we…" Logan trailed off nervously; resting is hands against James' chest and feeling the rapidly beating heart beneath.

"I have to prepare you first," James informed him.

"How do you know so much about this?" the smart boy questioned skeptically, thinking that James must have done this before and was now just using him to get off. He felt new feelings of jealously and guilt wash through him.

"You're not the only one who can do research," James smiled seductively, and then his features softened, "It's not so bad when you put your heart into it…" he added, referring to his usual lack of desire to do anything studious.

Logan couldn't breathe. James was looking at him like he had before: pure desire, love, and need. They stared into each other as they leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss. Logan whimpered at the sparks and flames that erupted throughout his entire body. James' tongue brushed against his bottom lip and was immediately granted access, adding an entirely new level of pleasure and intimacy to their exchange. The pretty boy ran his hands lazily up and down Logan's back as the kiss came to an end.

"I love you, Logan," James whispered sincerely, leaning forward to brush his lips right above Logan's heart. Even through the fabric of his shirt, the shorter boy could feel all of the emotion from the single touch, sending new shivers of delight up his spine. It wasn't just pleasure… It was happiness that he never realized he needed.

"I love you too, James," Logan whispered back with an elated smile, leaning down to return the favor over the pretty boy's heart.

"You ready to start, babe?" James questioned, reaching a hand up to run it through the boy's dark hair. Logan nodded enthusiastically.

James sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva while Logan shifted his legs as far apart as he could manage with his pants still around his ankles. It was constricting, but there was no way he was backing out. James trailed his slick digits down between them and moved for his destination. He swirled a finger around Logan's tight hole, teasing him slightly, before pushing in slowly and watching Logan's face the entire time.

The smart boy bit his lip and furrowed his brow. He fell forward to bury his face into James' neck.

"Keep going," he instructed into the boy's tan skin and tightened his grip on James' upper arms. The taller boy worked his finer in and out of the tight heat, exploring the inside of his lover. Logan calmed down, humming pleasantly into James' jugular as his muscles relaxed. The pretty boy smirked and added a second finer. He rammed them in and out of Logan, scissoring occasionally to stretch him out.

The dark haired boy grinded down hungrily into James' hand, brushing his erection against his lover's own when James hit his prostate.

"I'm ready… I want you inside of me…" Logan gasped and licked at the pretty boy's collar bone.

"Lean back, Logie. I wanna watch you," James whispered between breaths as he gently pushed against Logan. He settled his hands against the dark haired boy's hips and shifted him up to hover over his throbbing cock.

Logan kept his eyes glued to James' perfect face as a distraction for the impending pain. The pretty boy rubbed soft, soothing circles along his thighs as they both worked to lower Logan down. All of the air left his lungs when James buried himself inch by inch. He struggled not to yell even though it was all he wanted to do.

"Ssh... It's okay, baby…" James cooed softly, pulling Logan forward to rub a strong hand beneath his shirt and over his back, "…Do you want to stop?" James asked with concern, Logan now fully seated on his dick and holding completely still.

"No, it's already getting better," Logan reassured him, pulling away with a weak smile and wiggling his hips for emphasis, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

James grinned and placed his hands on Logan's hips, lifting him up until his cock was almost fully free and then slammed him back down into his lap, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"_**Fuck**_!" Logan whimpered and muffled his cries into James' shoulder while the pretty boy set a furious pace. He used his muscular arms to lift and lower his lover repeatedly onto his dick, losing himself in the tight and constricting heat. Logan helped James by adding more force, letting his body completely take over as his brain went numb with pleasure. Only one word ran through his mind over and over: "James".

Logan's own erection was taken care of with the friction of their two moving bodies pressed closely together.

James felt himself nearing orgasm and grabbed Logan's neck, pulling him into a rough and passionate kiss to stifle his loud groan as he released himself deep inside of the smart boy.

Logan kept himself fully seated on James and rocked his hips forward and back, allowing the pretty boy to ride out his orgasm, his face looking better than ever with a slight flush and sweat glistening across his forehead, dampening his brown hair.

The intimate moment was taking him over, and Logan was desperate for his second release. James panted and watched Logan with tired eyes as the boy reached down and stroked himself roughly from base to tip. He used his fee hand to lift up the front of James' shirt to expose his sculpted abs, constricting deliciously with each harsh breath he took. Logan forced his mouth shut and hummed wildly as his orgasm wracked his entire body. His cum shot out and painted James' chest and abdomen white. Both boys struggled to catch their breath. Logan leaned back with a lazy smile, still impaled on James.

"Didn't wanna ruin your favorite shirt," Logan chuckled quietly, still fisting James' lucky, white v-neck at the top of the pretty boy's shoulders. James smirked at his lover and reached a hand down to swipe a finger of the boy's cum and bring it to his lips, licking it clean.

"It would have been worth it…" James reassured him, pulling the smart boy into a sensual kiss. They both pulled away smiling, "We better put ourselves back together… The killer's walking off into the sunset…" James laughed softly, his vision darting to the screen behind Logan. The smart boy's eyes widened comically as if he just remembered where they were.

"Crap!" Logan scrambled to lift off of James with a hiss. The pretty boy laughed at Logan just being Logan and tucked himself back into his jeans while Logan pulled up his pants and planted himself into his seat just as the credits rolled and the lights brightened the room.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled as the theater cleared out. They each placed a hand between them, linking their fingers with a gentle squeeze of acknowledgment before they stood up and broke apart, leaving the room and walking just slightly closer than normal.

"Hey, guys!" James smiled brightly and waved to Kendall and Carlos as they approached.

"How was the movie?" Logan asked as they all started making their way to the exit.

"Awesome!" Kendall exclaimed, excitedly high-fiving Carlos.

"It gave me _**so**_ many new stunt ideas!" the Latino declared with a mischievous smile as he sprinted for the main sidewalk.

"How was yours?" the blonde asked curiously with a knowing smile, seeming to easily read the small difference between his two best friends.

"It was perfect," James grinned down at Logan, who smirked back at him.

"I'd definitely give it five stars."

* * *

**What do you think? For some reason, I really enjoy writing sexy/wild James... He just seems like, beneath that cute exterior, under the right circumstances, he would be an animal in the bedroom... or, you know, in the movie theater ;D**

**********SUGGESTION: Please check out my Kendall/OC story, "Past the Sorrow". It's a romance at the surface, but it highly involves each of the boys too, giving them backstories and arcs of their own. It's got sex, abuse, love/friendship. Also, it's VERY ANGSTY XD Other than smut, that's my addiction :P **

**Your all amazing for reviewing and reading :D I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I love writing them. **


	3. Shop 'Til You Drop

**AN: Here's the next installment! This one is dedicated to the awesome TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed who submitted a request: "have James take Logan shopping and get it on in the dressing room! That way they can see from all angles with the mirrors and all ;D"**

**So, I did just that because I couldn't get it out of my head! For the other requests people are suggesting, I WRITE THEM ALL DOWN so I won't forget. I just get to them when I can because I also have a lot of ideas of my own. When I have time to write, I just pick one that feels right :)  
**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR LEAVING KIND REVIEWS. They mean the world to me :) **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

**-waterwicca :D  
**

* * *

**"Shop 'Til You Drop" - James talks Logan into going to the mall with him, and the smart boy is rewarded by his boyfriend for complying :)  
**

* * *

"_**Please**_ go with me, Logie!" James begged animatedly from where he stood beside the couch in 2J with his hands clasped tightly together.

"Nope," Logan replied while nonchalantly flipping a page in his Biology textbook.

"Come on!" the pretty boy whined in frustration, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" the smart boy sighed heavily and slammed his book shut, tossing it aside.

"Because you're my boyfriend… and you owe me!" the taller brunette seemed to have a sudden realization.

"Since when?" Logan chuckled in disbelief.

"I did that lame science shit with you last week," James cried out with excited gestures.

"James, Sweetie, that was called _**homework**_… You know, for _**school**_. It was kind of mandatory," the smart boy rolled his brown eyes.

"Why won't you just go with me?" the pretty boy asked with a sigh, crossing his tan arms in front of his strong chest.

"Because, every time you go to the mall, you say that you just need a few things, and then we're there for several _**hours**_. I'd much rather be reading… or _**dying**_…" Logan assured him with a mock scowl.

"Please, I don't feel like going alone… I want a buddy… I want my _**favorite**_ buddy…" James' voice softened, and he planted a cute smile onto his face as he crawled onto the couch and straddled Logan's lap, "It'll be fun, baby. I'll buy you a treat… show ya off a little bit…" the pretty boy whispered into his lover's ear, just letting his lips graze the delicate skin.

"I'm not a dog," Logan frowned, yet leaned into his boyfriend's touch regardless of his words.

"Then why are you always begging like a _**bitch**_?" James growled and thrust his hips forcefully down into Logan's and licked hungrily at his neck.

"Kn-Knock it off…" the smart boy mumbled with halfhearted protests.

"Well, if you don't wanna do this, I got a better idea…" the taller boy whispered huskily with a jolt of his hips and then jumped abruptly to his feet with a bright smile, "… Let's go to the mall!" he clapped his hands giddily.

"Why are you so persistent?" Logan whined as he squirmed in his seat.

"Because you _**love **_it… Just go with me. I'll make it worth your while," James insisted, taking his boyfriend's hands into his own as he stood him up, already seeing the resistance melting away.

"How?" Logan smiled warily.

"I don't know! But you trust me, right?" the pretty boy shot him a dazzling smile and pressed his lips against his cheek.

"Right… Let's go before I change my mind," Logan gave in and allowed the brunette to drag him out the door.

* * *

Logan surprised himself by actually having fun. He warmed at James' infectious smile that appeared with each new item he purchased. The smart boy thought the best part of the afternoon had been having James' arm wrapped securely around his shoulders as they strolled along. If any poor cashier or customer looked at Logan the wrong way, or in any way really, James would glare daggers and tighten his grip on his boyfriend's frame; reminding the shorter boy that he was claimed by the amazing, sexy, and highly desired James Diamond.

James was a tough nut to crack emotionally. It was difficult to get beyond the mask he put up, but once you were in, you were in for life. The pretty boy was loving, devoted, and, Logan's favorite: possessive. James was the only one who knew the smart boy enjoyed being slightly controlled and taken care of. Plus, having someone getting possessive over you was an adequate confidence booster, and Logan needed one sometimes around his flawless boyfriend no matter how many times the pretty boy assured him that he was perfect.

After three hours of shopping, the two boys were walking through what James insisted was their last store, despite similar statements two stops prior. They passed rack after rack of designer clothes in the almost deserted shop.

"Thanks for coming with me, Logan. I hope you weren't too bored…" James smiled down at the dark haired boy nervously.

"Nope, not at all actually. I'm having fun spending time alone with you without Kendall or Carlos," Logan reassured him warmly, lacing one of his arms through the other boy's. He loved his best friends like brothers, but it was hard to have a private moment in 2J.

"Good!" the pretty boy nodded enthusiastically before slipping his arm out of his boyfriend's grasp and putting it around him to hold him closer as his voice grew darker, "…You know, since you've been so compliant, I think it's time for your reward…"

"My what-?" the dark haired boy was suddenly pulled into a nearby dressing room. James locked the door behind them and threw his bags to the ground. The small room was basic with a built-in bench and mirrors covering all four walls.

"You've been such a good boy, Logie," James spoke in husky whispers as he advanced on him, "You deserve a treat…" the tall brunette finished in his distinct 'bedroom voice' that had Logan shivering. James grabbed his arms and spun him in a half circle, pushing him forward and bending him over so that his hands lay on the bench.

"What the hell are you- _Ooohhh_!" the smart boy's protests were cut off with a strangled moan when his lover made contact. James grabbed his hips and grinded his extremely evident erection against his ass. Logan instinctively pushed back, his own member hardening rapidly.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll wanna take me shopping every week," James smirked and grunted as he pushed harder against his boyfriend's ass.

"_Mhm_… James, w-we can't do this h-here…" Logan insisted but made no move to shove the boy away as his hips kept grinding into the motion. He was bent over so far and he had his legs spread so wide that he felt the perfect connection of James' cock rubbing against his balls through their jeans.

"Give me one good reason why not…" James challenged, a smile evident in his voice as he continually thrust into Logan. The smart boy could practically feel his lover trying to breech his entrance despite their clothes.

"I- uh- _ah_- _**shit**_…" Logan moaned, his mind fogging with lust at each new movement of James' well practiced hips.

"That's what I thought," the tall brunette chuckled darkly and yanked Logan up by his hair until his back was flush against James' bare chest, making Logan wonder when he had lost his shirt. It was probably sometime between the bending over and the assault on his ass.

Logan looked straight ahead at the mirror and caught James' seductive gaze aimed at him from over his shoulder. The smart boy observed his own appearance. He already looked completely wrecked with heavy breathing and flushed cheeks. James leaned over him enough to coax him into a soft and gentle kiss. When he pulled away, Logan stared into the love-filled eyes of the pretty boy. By the time the dark haired boy looked back into the mirror in front of them, James' mischievous smirk had returned and the game was back on after their moment of understanding.

Logan silently lifted his arms up, watching the whole time in their reflection as James pulled his shirt over his head. The pretty boy held his gaze in the mirror and ran his warm hands up and down the boy's firm, pale chest. He captured a nipple between his fingers, making the smart boy swallow hard. James moved his mouth down to the tight skin of his lover's neck, licked it once, and then bit down with enough force to cause a mark and delicious pain. Logan whimpered as James pulled away to talk to him through the mirror.

"Now, if my puppy ever gets lost, they'll know who you belong to," the pretty boy grinned wickedly and lapped his slick tongue against the abused flesh.

"You're really running with this dog theme, aren't you?" Logan teased with a raised brow, leaning into the wetness of James' mouth.

"No yapping…" the tall brunette ordered with a slap to Logan's ass just hard enough to make him jump, "… or I'm gonna have to get you a muzzle…" James finished huskily and licked a wet trial along Logan's jaw. The smart boy questioned his sanity as the blood rushed straight to his groin, and he grinded his ass back into James' dick, wondering how being treated like an animal could turn him on so much. James growled and eagerly jerked into the movement.

"Good boy…" James cooed, running his hands down Logan's abdomen. He made quick work of the boy's jeans and boxers, pushing them to his ankles. He wasted no time in wrapping a firm, tan hand around his heated shaft and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_Ngh_- Jamie!" Logan moaned and thrusted up into his lover's fist.

"You like that, baby? You like me all over your dick?" the pretty boy spoke right into Logan's ear.

The dark haired boy nodded vigorously at him in the mirror. He continued stroking him roughly as he reached his free hand around to fondle his balls. Logan bucked wildly into his hands.

"You want me to fuck you so bad, don't you?" James whispered huskily, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's shaft as he slowed his strokes.

"Y-Yeah," Logan whimpered and struggled to keep his eyes open, finding the view that the mirror provided intoxicating.

"You gotta do something for me first…" the pretty boy's smile was back.

"Anything…" Logan sighed as he continued humping James' hands. The tall brunette pulled away completely and smirked at his lover's reflection.

"Suck my dick," he instructed and waited for Logan's own sinful smile. They both knew that it was one of the smart boy's favorite things to do. James tasted just as good as he looked…

Logan turned sideways and dropped to his knees. He sat back as James quickly fumbled to drag his own jeans and boxers to the floor, eager to have his lover on him. The smart boy leaned forward with a smile up at James and wrapped a pale hand around the base of his large cock, earning a deep groan. He stroked the hardened flesh once before licking the head and lapping up the pretty boy's pre-cum and sending his taste buds into overdrive. Logan moaned and took his tip in hungrily, sucking harshly and swirling his tongue around much to the delight of the taller boy. James growled and thrusted into the wet heat of Logan's mouth, and the smart boy took him in easily.

While continuing his oral assault, Logan turned to the side to look in the mirror just as James did. They were both excited for the new and exciting view, adding an extra level of heat between them. Logan felt another wave of arousal course through him and turned his attention back to James' dick, egged on by hushed curses and groans. Relaxing his throat, he took his lover's member all the way down and held his position, humming loudly, and then pulled away quickly with sharp breaths and hurried strokes to the stiff cock.

"_**Fuck**_, Logan… Bend over!" James ordered, desperate for more. Logan eagerly complied, jumping to his feet and bending forward against one of the mirrors. He rested his hands on the glass, stuck his ass out, and spread his legs wide so that he was on perfect display for his boyfriend.

James rushed to suck two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva and trailing them down to Logan's puckered entrance. He circled the tight hole a few times, enjoying the small gasps from the smart boys' lips before burying his middle finger knuckle-deep within him.

"_Mhm_, so good…" Logan moaned, melting into James' probing digit, loving how the pretty boy always knew all the right spots to tease. The tall brunette quickly added a second finger, pumping them in and out of Logan's tight heat, massaging and digging into his inner walls. He scissored his fingers, earning a few appreciative whimpers, "…More…" the smart boy whispered, disparately pushing back into James' hands.

James watched a third finger disappear into his lover, stretching him toward his limit. Logan loved every second of it, jerking back constantly to fuck himself onto James' digits with loud moans and harsh breaths, his eyes shut tight.

"Look at me, Logie… Look what you fuckin' do to me…" the pretty boy told him with desperate and strangled breaths. Logan looked to his right and into the mirror. He had the perfect view of James' fingers digging into him as he bucked his hips backwards. His lover was losing control. James stood there, using his free hand to jack himself off furiously. The sight made Logan's desire grow.

"_Ngh_- I need you…" Logan whimpered and gave a more powerful push backwards, grinding against his lover's hand.

James growled from deep within his chest and pulled away completely. He steadied himself behind a panting Logan and placed his hands on the boy's hips. James wasted no time with pleasantries and entered the dark haired boy hard and rough, knowing that it was how both he and Logan liked it.

"F-Fuck…" the smart boy's jaw slackened, and he pressed his forehead onto the cool glass of the mirror as his lover pounded his hard cock into him repeatedly, filling the area with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Oh my god, baby! Look how hot we are… We should make a porno…" James half joked in amazement as he continued his relentless assault. He fucked Logan roughly and looked sideways into the mirror.

"Shut up, _Jaaaames_!" Logan meant to scold his lover, but it came out in a delicious moan when he actually _**looked**_ at them in the mirror. James was smirking at him as his cock disappeared into his ass. The pretty boy's perfect abs expanded and constricted with each thrust. It was one of the hottest things Logan had ever seen… and he was seriously considering buying a camera before they left the mall…

James groaned as he moved impossibly faster. Logan could tell just by the edge to his breathing that he was close to losing it. The pretty boy reached forward and latched a strong hand onto Logan's aching dick, pumping him rapidly in time with his sharp thrusts to his prostate.

"Look at me when you cum," James mumbled into his ear. The dark haired boy obeyed his command and looked up and straight ahead into their reflection. He watched James' features contort in pleasure, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. The pretty boy let out a guttural moan, burying himself as deep inside of Logan as he could get, and filled him with cum.

Logan couldn't take anymore… His walls constricted tightly around James as he continued to pump in and out of him slowly, lengthening his orgasm. The pretty boy watched their reflection as he increased the speed of his strokes to Logan's cock. His delicate lover furrowed his brow, arched his back, and repeatedly open and closed his lips; struggling for air and words. He was only able to form soft grunts as he reached his peak. Logan came hard, spilling himself all over the mirror and James' hand. Logan sighed softly with a content yet playful smile, locking eyes with his lover's reflection as he pulled his hand up and licked the boy's fingers clean of his cum. James hummed gently in pleasure while they both came down from their sex induced high.

The pretty boy pulled Logan back, away from the mirror and into his arms. The smart boy's smooth back lay completely against his sculpted chest. Both of them breathed at the same tempo; their bodies expanding and contracting as one with James still buried inside his boyfriend, unwilling to disconnect just yet.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell… more and more every day…" the pretty boy deposited gentle kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders, squeezing him tightly in his strong arms and causing Logan to smile brightly.

This was one of Logan's favorite things about his boyfriend… No matter how rough and playful they got, they always came back down to earth together with soft, sincere words of love and devotion; reminding themselves of how truly good they had it.

It wasn't easy to find your soul mate in this big world. These two boys had won the metaphorical lottery when they met at the age of seven.

"I love you too, Jamie… forever…" Logan reached a hand back to caress the brunettes soft locks, pulling him deeper into the embrace with his chin rested completely into the crook of Logan's neck. The two boys locked eyes in the mirror one last time. Soft brown met brilliant hazel with lazy smiles.

* * *

**What did you guys think? :) "For the Lovers of KOGAN" should be updated around Thursday and the latest chapter of "Past the Sorrow" was just posted on Saturday (it was one of my favorites so far because of the cliffhanger ;)**

**Please REVIEW! Don't be shy! I've had so many awesome conversations with great reviewers and writers that always leave me happy and inspired! :D All of you BTR readers and writers are amazing! :)  
**


	4. Risqué Reservations

**AN: Here's the next installment! ... Did you guys just fuckin' LOVE all the Jagan-ness of "Big Time Sneakers"? I HAVE to do a one-shot off of something from that ;D  
**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR LEAVING KIND REVIEWS! **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

**-waterwicca :D  
**

* * *

**"****Risqué Reservations****" - Logan is forced to share a bed with James, and things get _heated_ ;)**

* * *

Logan doesn't understand why this type of thing always happens to him… Why is he always finding himself in terribly fucked up situations? Oh, that's right…

"I gotta get new friends…" the smart boy groaned as he climbed into the queen-sized bed of the hotel room Gustavo had booked them in. The room was nice. It had a mini bar, a flat screen TV, a bible in each nightstand, and, here's the huge selling point, one bed…_**one**_… one bed that he had to share with James Diamond.

This was entirely Kendall's fault. The stubborn blonde was the one who had schemed and messed with their reservations so that they were switched to single bed rooms. Just because Kendall wanted to share a mattress with his secret crush, Carlos, does not mean Logan should have to suffer and sleep with James. Logan was the only one Kendall confided in about his personal feelings. Granted, the brunette loved his best blonde friend, but he _**hated**_ his damn puppy-dog eyes… They are what landed him in this mess. Kendall begged him to go along with his brilliant plan and strategically distract James with hair care questions while the blonde got Carlos to agree to room with him. Otherwise, being the dynamic duo that they are, James and Carlos would have immediately split off together away from Logan and Kendall.

Now, the smart brunette was regretting his kindness. They were currently in Seattle on one of the many stops of their tour. The rain was hitting hard against the window, filling the room with a constant droning noise that would usually lull him to sleep. Being in L.A. for over six months had him missing the precipitation of Minnesota. However, none of these simple things mattered when his nerves were making his heart beat relentlessly, causing his eardrums to ring with imaginary emphasized sounds louder than any downpour.

Logan lay on the bed as far over as he could manage without falling to the floor. The muted television provided the only light in the room, sending soft blue hues over the cream colored walls. Logan's ears perked and his body tensed as he heard movement from the bathroom. James was in there finishing his long nighttime ritual of doing whatever the hell he did to make himself that pretty.

The tall brunette emerged in nothing but sweat pants, forcing Logan to remember why he was so agitated. He was _**highly**_ attracted to James… Perhaps he even loved him… He loved the sexy, confident, _**lady**_ killer: James Diamond…

Logan shamelessly raked his eyes over the unsuspecting pretty boy, taking in each inch of exposed tan skin. He loved the way it dipped at every strongly defined muscle. His eyes roamed lower, visually devouring the sight of the sharp v-shape of his hips that aimed directly at-

"Earth to Logan!" James was suddenly standing right next to him, snapping his fingers in front of the short boy's confused face.

"Uh- Sorry… I was just th-thinking…" Logan recovered lamely, turning his gaze to the silent television.

"Were you solving quadratic equations in your head or something?" James chuckled as he launched his body over Logan's to land roughly on the other side of the bed. The smart boy held his breath until the shivers that the action had caused drifted away.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Logan laughed nervously and kept his eyes glued to the television. Feeling James' breath near his shoulder because of their close proximity was almost too much to handle.

"What the hell are we watching?" the pretty boy asked innocently, having no recognition of Logan's discomfort as he stretched his arms up to place them behind his head.

"I don't even know…" Logan mumbled, realizing that he was looking at the television the whole time but hadn't really been _**watching**_… Now that he looked, he could see some douche bag trying to sell them a fancy version of a toaster oven.

"Are you okay, Logie? You seem out of it tonight…" James was suddenly closer. It felt like he was practically on top of him…

"I'm fine! Is it hot in here? I think the air conditioning is fucked up…" Logan rambled quickly, finding his throat dry.

"Chill out, dude. Take your shirt off if you're hot," James laughed softly and rolled his eyes as he took matters into his own hands.

Logan remained dumbfounded when the pretty boy grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Logan's mind went directly to dirty images of entirely different circumstances in which James would be removing his clothing…

"Better?" the pretty boy asked cheerfully, completely oblivious to Logan's internal war.

"Much… Thanks," the dark haired boy smiled weakly, finally looking at his bed-mate.

"No problem," James shrugged with a brilliant smile and reached over to grab the remote from beside Logan. He flipped through channels quietly as the smart boy shut his eyes.

Logan desperately tried to focus on the distant sounds of the rain or even the frantic beating of his heart; anything to push away the heat radiating off of James' body that sent all of the smart boy's blood to his groin…

* * *

Logan felt like he had blinked, and then everything was different. He must have fallen asleep. The room was quiet again, but the television was still on. The same infomercial from hours earlier was running, giving Logan an eerie feeling of déjà vu, but the rain had slowed to a steady drizzle, and James was breathing heavily beside him.

The pretty boy was fast asleep on his back at Logan's right. His left arm lay limply at his side, and the other was draped over his torso. James' face was calm and content, pointing in Logan's direction. Both boys lay on top of the covers, having fallen fast asleep unexpectedly.

Logan sighed happily at the sight of the boy, now just relaxing and enjoying the warmth he provided. Logan settled on his side, facing James as he shut his eyes to go back to sleep.

"_**Ngh**_-" Logan was pulled away from his calmness when the pretty boy cried out softly.

Logan opened his brown eyes to see James' face scrunched slightly. His eyebrows were knitted together, and his breathing had picked up speed. Logan frowned, thinking his friend was having a nightmare. The dark haired boy reached out to place a pale hand against James' chest to wake him up.

"James-" his breath caught in his throat as soon as his fingers made contact with the pretty boy's peck. James' heart was beating rapidly and, right as Logan touched him, he thrust his hips up off of the bed.

"_**Mhm**_…" James was quite obviously moaning as he shifted his hips in shallow ruts against the mattress. The sounds made Logan instantly and painfully hard. He looked down and gasped at the impressive tent the other boy was pitching in his sweat pants due to his undoubtedly fun dream.

Logan just stared in amazement, listening to the soft sounds of pleasure spilling from James' moist lips. He watched his hands grip the sheets beneath them as his hips gyrated in gentle, slow circles through the air. Logan prayed silently that he wouldn't be caught as his instincts took over his body…

Keeping his palm flat against James' chest, Logan slid his hand down the smooth skin, eliciting more noises from the pretty boy. He mentally crossed his fingers and pressed further on. He brushed his fingers in each line of the boy's sculpted abs, biting his lip at the sudden urge to use his tongue in his exploration. Logan only paused for a moment before throwing all logic out the window and planting his hand firmly against James' hard-on.

"_Fuck_…" the pretty boy groaned and bucked his hips into the warmth of Logan's hand. The dark haired boy stayed completely still with wide eyes, watching the other boy's face with worry, thinking he would stir awake. James just panted and squeezed his eyes shut tight, still wrapped up in his fantasy.

Logan's own breathing became labored as the pretty boy thrust up into his touch. He kept his hand completely still and let James use him because, really, his own cock was benefiting too simply at the sight and the feel of the pretty boy's hot bulge grinding into his palm with fervor.

Logan let a soft moan escape his throat, being sure that it would be drowned out by James' own high volume groans and whimpers. He needed more. The smart boy's mind fully clouded with lust as he lifted himself up to kneel beside the thrashing brunette, keeping is hand against the boy's cloth covered dick. Logan used his free hand to palm his own aching bulge. At this point, he was almost in just as much of a frenzy as the pretty boy, but he still wanted more…

Logan pulled both of his hands away from their bodies, earning a distressed whimper from James.

"_Please_…" James whispered in a strangled, hoarse voice with his eyes still shut and his hips rocking up and down.

"Ssshh…" Logan cooed softly as if he were comforting a complaining, _**alert**_ James; playing into his own fantasies of the pretty boy actually wanting him.

Logan ran his hands soothingly but gently over James' firm abdomen as he crawled on top of his sleeping form. The pretty boy immediately grabbed Logan's hips and thrust up hard.

"_**Shit!**_" Logan cried out and threw a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream as James rubbed his crotch directly against the smart boy's cock.

The entire room erupted in a series of lustful moans and groans as Logan let James take complete control and use his body to get off. The smart boy bucked into every motion of James' hips, convincing himself that he'd just allow himself to enjoy the moment while James mindlessly humped him into oblivion, and then he would go back to sleep like nothing ever happened… It was as close as he would get to ever being with James.

James' thrusts became erratic, and his moans were more labored. He was nearing his peak, and so was Logan. The shorter boy bit his lip hard and leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of the pretty boy's head, struggling not to make any sudden noises or touch him in fear of him waking up. James let out a low growl and dug his nails deep into Logan's hips.

"_**Logan!**_" the pretty boy sinfully screamed his name as he came hard in his pants, soaking the fabric so that Logan could feel it on his own pajama bottoms. Hearing James call his name sent him into his own blissful euphoria and had him cumming harder than ever with a muffled shout.

The two boys' hips grinded against each other in shallow movements as they rode out their orgasms. Logan's mind began to clear as everything flooded in at once. He crashed back down to earth at the memory of his name slipping from James' lips in his moment of pure pleasure… Was it a mistake? Was he caught... Was James dreaming about _**him**_?

Logan's body was completely rigid with fear and anxiety as he stayed seated on top of James. He looked down at the pretty boy. He had a soft smile on his face, and his features were completely relaxed, gentle breaths still pushing past his pink lips. His eyes had been closed, but before Logan could react or run, they slowly fluttered open. James' hands were still on Logan's bare waist as he blinked rapidly and shook his head slightly, trying to register what was happening. His gaze darted around the unfamiliar hotel room and then landed on Logan's wide brown eyes. They stared at each other for several moments. Logan was scared. He couldn't read James' expression as the boy looked over their heated, connected bodies. He still hadn't let go of Logan.

"James, I- " the smart boy was going to start begging for forgiveness but was cut off when the pretty boy grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Logan moaned, his lips parting instantly, allowing James' tongue to enter his mouth. They connected and explored with furious tongues and roaming hands. Logan could feel himself hardening all over again… It was so much better with James being a coherent participant.

"What were you dreaming about?" Logan pulled away for air with a content, lopsided smile. James bit his lip seductively and leaned in to nibble at the smart boy's neck.

"You were sucking my dick, and then I fucked you senseless until you couldn't even figure out what two plus two was…" he whispered huskily and licked a long, wet line from Logan's jugular to his ear as he groped the boy's ass.

"_Mhm_… You wanna make it a reality?" Logan asked with a smirk and thrusted forward to push his erection into James'.

"More than anything…" James pulled away to smile sincerely at him with love in his eyes as he ran a hand gently through Logan's dark hair. The smart boy smiled back and met James in a soft and sweet kiss, putting more effort into the emotions behind it rather than the pure desire burning within them.

Logan kissed his way along the pretty boy's jaw, trailing and licking down his neck. He stopped to suck on an erect nipple, biting down gently and earning a growl from James as he continued down his torso. Logan licked along each line of his abs, happy to finally taste what he'd always admired. He paused when he reached the hem of the pretty boy's cum soaked pants, looking up at him and giving him a chance to back out. James just simply smirked and thrust his hips up so that his bulge rubbed against Logan's chin.

The smart boy grinned and leaned forward to nuzzle at the damp fabric, enjoying the overpowering scent of James, before reaching up to pull away the clothing and toss it to the floor. Logan licked his lips at the sight of James' large, fully erect dick glistening with cum from his earlier release. Logan bent down and lapped at the slick fluid coating the pretty boy's shaft, sending his taste buds to heaven while James moaned and threaded his fingers into Logan's hair. The smart boy sucked in the head of his cock eagerly, swirling his tongue along the pulsing, heated flesh. The taste and sounds alone had Logan highly aroused. He groaned as he took James deep into his throat, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, not caring about his gag reflex.

"_**Fuck**_, Logie… That's better than any dream," James chuckled breathlessly and delivered gentle, encouraging tugs to the dark hair beneath his hands.

He locked onto Logan's brown eyes with amazement as the dark haired boy's head bobbed skillfully up and down his hard cock from balls to tip. Logan's teeth grazed the sensitive underside of his shaft.

"_Shit_… Get on your back," James ordered huskily, pulling the boy off of his member and pushing him down on the bed beside him.

Logan smiled lazily and let James take full control. The pretty boy pulled away his pants, leaving him exposed. Logan was suddenly feeling shy, but James didn't seem to care. He spread his legs wide and kneeled between them, raking his eyes over the delicious body beneath him.

"You look so fucking hot…" James whimpered in delight as he appraised Logan and ran his hands over his smooth, pale thighs, letting his fingers brush against the boy's erect cock. James bit the inside of his cheek as he swiped a finger along Logan's balls and picked up some of the evidence of his previous orgasm. He brought the cum-covered digit to his mouth and moaned as he licked it clean.

"James, _**please**_…" Logan begged with writhing hips. James smiled.

"Get 'em nice and wet, baby," he instructed sexily as he brought two fingers to Logan's mouth. The smart boy sucked them in eagerly, lapping his slick tongue against each digit.

After they were thoroughly coated with saliva, James pulled them away and trailed the digits down to Logan's puckered entrance. He teased the ring of muscle gently before pushing his middle finger in knuckle deep. Logan shivered and went rigid.

"Just relax… I'll make you feel good. I promise…" James assured him by rubbing gentle circles onto his stomach and chest as he worked the slick digit in and out of Logan's tight hole. When the smart boy sighed softly, James added a second finger. He jammed them in and out rapidly as Logan's sighs turned into moans that increased in volume when James curled his fingers upward to hit his prostate.

"_**Shit, **_right there…" Logan whimpered and fucked himself on James' invading digits, loving being filled. The pretty boy groaned at the sight and scissored his fingers to stretch his lover further.

"Are you ready?" James asked, quietly praying that he was.

"Fuck me, Jamie…" Logan whispered seductively, wiggling his hips against the boy's hand. James smiled and pulled his fingers out of Logan, kissing away his dissatisfied whine at the loss.

Logan watched with lust filled eyes as James leaned back and spit in his hand. He wrapped it around his throbbing cock and stroked a few times, leaving them both moaning in anticipation. James pressed his body against the smart boy's and kissed him softly as he positioned himself at his virgin entrance. Logan nodded with silent encouragement and played with the hair at the back of the pretty boy's neck. James eased himself forward into Logan, running his tongue all throughout the shorter boy's mouth to take away some of the pain.

Once James was fully buried inside of his lover, he paused to allow the boy to get used to the intrusion. The dominant brunette trailed kisses along Logan's collar bone and bit down gently at his pulse point, leaving a fast forming bruise and marking him as his own. The smart boy moaned loudly and lifted his hips off of the bed, begging James to move.

With one final peck to his lover's lips, James backed away far enough to pull almost all the way out of Logan and then slammed back in with a brutal force that had the smart boy screaming for more. James growled and set a furious pace, pounding into a writhing Logan, who did his best to buck up into every thrust and allowing James' cock to be inside of his tight entrance as much as possible. Logan chanted the pretty boy's name over and over again as a familiar heat spread throughout his entire body and centered on his groin.

"Logan, l-look at m-me…" James panted as his hips snapped forward and back sharply. The smart boy looked up into his hazel eyes. James couldn't help his smile as he leaned down to kiss Logan's groans away. He trailed his hands up the smart boy's arms and pinned his wrists to the pillow above them and fucked him into the bed ruthlessly.

"_Oh god_, James…" Logan pulled his lips away and moaned as he let James completely overpower every inch of his body, loving the feeling more than any fantasy he'd ever had about the pretty boy.

"Are you gonna cum, Logie?" James spoke in a hushed tone, his syllables breaking with every thrust of his hips as he bit down gently on the smart boy's bottom lip.

Logan nodded vigorously, struggling to keep his eyes open and wanting to watch James cum again. James growled and made his motions harder but more drawn out; allowing Logan's walls to teasingly constrict around him as he pulled out slowly and then stretch to accommodate his cock when he slammed forward and hit his prostate with every jab.

"_Mhm_, _**Fuck…" **_James felt his own release approaching, knowing it would be in perfect harmony with Logan's. He thrust forward a few more times and bent his head down to see Logan's dick as they both came. James emptied himself deep inside of his lover and watched with guttural groans as Logan's untouched cock erupted, painting their stomachs white.

Both boys breathed hard and rocked against each other slowly, riding out their orgasm. Logan wrapped his arms securely around James' neck, delivering soft kisses to his tousled hair. The pretty boy ceased the movement of his hips but refused to remove himself from Logan's perfect heat. He collapsed on top of the boy, who pulled him against his chest tightly and eagerly.

"That was…" James trailed off with a smile as he raised himself up on his arms to look at Logan.

"What dreams are made of?," the smart boy finished for him with a lopsided grin as he brushed the brunette's sweaty hair away from his eyes and they both laughed softly. James bent down to kiss Logan's forehead sweetly.

"I've loved you for a long time, Logan," James whispered as he wrapped his arms beneath the smart boy and buried his face into his pale neck, kissing the bruise he had placed there earlier.

"I love you too, James," Logan smiled and shut his eyes, enjoying the complete bliss that surrounded them both and making a mental note to thank Kendall in the morning.

Logan was going to make sure that the scheming blonde altered _**all**_ of their future hotel reservations.

* * *

**AN: Did you guys like this one? I think it's personally one of my favorites because I guess I have a certain kink for my BTR guys having wet dreams and realizations :D The sexual tension is crazy! :)**

**I should be updating "For the Lovers of Kogan" later in the week and "Past the Sorrow" on the weekend :)**

**Please review :D  
**


	5. Pay Attention

**AN: IMPORTANT::: A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this and my KOGAN series (I had AMAZING reception on the last chapter of Kogan... I seriously love every single one of you for reading :)  
**

**Here's a new Jagan :)  
**

**-waterwicca :D**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

* * *

**"****Pay Attention****" - ****James can't focus on his homework because Logan can do the craziest things to him with a pen and his dirty imagination**** ;)**

* * *

James loves watching Logan Mitchell.

Everything the boy does is indescribably adorable; the way he walks, the way he talks, the way his smile is just crooked enough to make him special. The best part is that he has no idea about his charming effect over others. His lack of confidence makes James love him that much more because it's purely Logan. The smart boy is never trying to be something he's not. He doesn't care to pretend or lie. Logan isn't like James. He's untarnished by the harsh world and remains innocent. James wants his innocence… He wants to see the boy lose his cool for him… wants to see him at his most vulnerable…

The pretty boy sat across the table from Logan in the middle of apartment 2J. It was well into the evening, and they were all alone. Katie and Mrs. Knight were back in Minnesota for the weekend, and Kendall and Carlos were out on a double date with Jo and Sasha. James and Logan were working on their homework, but the taller boy couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but Logan.

The little genius was doing his algebra assignment in pen. He said that he had to challenge himself, and working in something he couldn't erase was the perfect test. James couldn't care less about his math challenge. His eyes were glued to the pen between Logan's pale fingers.

He pressed the end of the instrument into the tabletop and slid his hand up and down it in a loose fist as he read a portion of his textbook. James bit back a frustrated groan when his cock twitched in his jeans. Logan could be standing completely still and would somehow manage to get him hard. Now, he was moving his hand over the pen like he had so many times in the pretty boy's dreams. Only, he was never making a fist around a pen. It was always his-

"… and then you carry the three. Got it, James? _**Hello**_… James?" Logan was suddenly talking. The pretty boy forgot he had asked for help, and his mind had drifted into a sweet fantasy.

"What… What's free?" he had only heard a few sounds and was utterly confused.

"I said 'carry the three'… You weren't paying attention, were you?" the short brunette smirked knowingly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his chair.

James wanted to touch his chest. He wanted to rip the clothes from the innocent boy's body and run his tongue along every-

"Sorry!" the pretty boy snapped himself out of his daze before he got buried too deep, "I was just…"

"Zoning out?" Logan laughed like the angel that he was. "You gotta focus, James, or you're never going to understand this," he gestured to the math books in front of them before getting an idea. "Come here. Sit next to me," he patted the seat beside him.

James took a silent, deep breath and stood up. He circled the table and placed himself carefully into the chair beside the smart boy. He remained a good two feet away from him.

"You can't see all the way over there, can you, Superman?" Logan chuckled and scooted a little closer to the pretty boy.

James laughed nervously and shifted over until he was right in Logan's personal space and sharing the short boy's notebook. He didn't seem to notice the tall brunette's nerves at all.

"So, first you add the six…"

James totally blanked out again, getting lost in the sight of the boy. Instead of looking at the paper, he watched Logan's lips move, his heart beating faster at each choreographed dance of his tongue and teeth that formed the perfectly articulated, yet muted, words. The pretty boy bit his own lip, resisting the urge to touch Logan or himself.

"Got it?" the smart boy's voice came back into his ears as he turned to face James, their heads only inches apart.

"Y-Yup!" the brunette lied lamely with a weak grin.

"_**Okay**_," Logan rolled his eyes, knowing that James wasn't listening again, "Just ask if you need anything…"

The tall boy only nodded as Logan turned back to his own work in silence. James watched him press that damn pen to his pink lips as he reached a more difficult problem. Logan's brow furrowed, and his tongue darted out to graze against the tip of the pen and rest on is upper lip in concentration. The pretty boy shifted in his seat, swallowing hard as his dick suffocated in his jeans. He had reached his breaking point…

"Logan?" the pretty boy's voice was barely a whisper and sounded hoarse in his own ears.

"Mhm…" the dark haired boy hummed but didn't look up. He was still scanning his eyes over his notebook and was now nibbling at the end of the pen.

"I need something…" James spoke huskily, inching closer and willing himself not to chicken out.

"What- "

As soon as Logan looked at him, James grabbed the pen out of his grasp and chucked it across the room, immediately pulling the smart boy toward him by the neck and crashing their lips together hungrily. He let any self-control he thought he possessed disappear with his sanity. He could worry about all of the confusion and complications when he pulled away, but, right now, he was going to enjoy himself because it was his only chance…

It took James a few seconds to realize that the kiss wasn't ending. Logan wasn't yelling or hitting him or running away. The smart boy was _**into it**_. He moved his lips passionately against James' and fisted the pretty boy's shirt tightly.

"Why aren't you pushing me away?" James pulled off of Logan but barely put any distance between them. He didn't want to let go, but he had to make sure he wasn't daydreaming again.

"Did you want me to?" Logan giggled and dove right back in.

The smart boy melted into James' body. The tall brunette moaned as he licked along Logan's lip and was immediately granted access. He tasted every crevice of the boy's mouth, memorizing every inch and each sound of approval he made. They both panted harshly as James backed away to kiss along Logan's jaw, trailing down to his neck.

"W-What brought this on?" Logan moaned as the pretty boy bit down onto his pulse point, sucking to form a nice bruise.

James lifted Logan off of his chair by his hips and placed him onto his lap like he weighed nothing to his muscular arms.

"It was your mouth on that damn pen," James growled as he lapped soothingly at the bite mark along the boy's pale neck and thrust up into him. The smart boy groaned and rocked slowly against his lap, grinding their erections together. James grabbed the hem of Logan's shirt and ripped it roughly over his head, tossing it into the kitchen behind them and leaning in to lick and nip his smooth chest.

"I was hoping it would have an effect on you," Logan mumbled while latching harshly onto the pretty boy's soft scalp. James pulled away in shock after registering his words.

"You planned this? I didn't know…" the pretty boy had no idea that Logan could want him just as much as he wanted Logan. The smart boy nodded sweetly, his lust filled eyes shimmering slightly in the dim light.

"I told you: You need to pay attention," Logan smirked as he bent forward to kiss the pretty boy quickly, letting his tongue brush past his lips for only a moment.

"You're such a little slut…" James groaned and smiled wickedly as he gripped Logan's waist tightly and bucked up harshly once, watching the dark haired boy's body jolt as if he'd been electrocuted.

"_**Ah**_… What are you gonna do about it?"

James attacked him hungrily, his tongue immediately entering the smart boy's mouth. They moaned into each other as both of them moved their hips. James thrust up roughly and Logan grinded down into him in a frenzy as their erections met in a delicious friction.

"Get on your fuckin' knees… I want your mouth on _**me**_," the pretty boy commanded seductively, nipping Logan's bottom lip before standing them both up.

James kicked his chair away and pulled his shirt off, much to Logan's delight. The shorter brunette lowered himself to the ground, licking along each deep line of the pretty boy's defined abs as he worked open his tight jeans. He yanked the clothing and his boxers down James' legs and blew a hot, drawn out breath along his impressive member, watching the pretty boy writhe in front of him with a smirk as he palmed his own bulge in excitement.

"_**Logie**_… Haven't you done enough teasing?" James bucked his dick into the smart boy's face, smearing his pre-cum along his full lips and looking down as Logan licked them hungrily.

"Alright, alright," Logan chuckled softly and wrapped a rough hand around the pretty boy's throbbing cock.

James moaned loudly, holding nothing back when the kneeling brunette stroked him rapidly from balls to tip. He only made a few passes before sucking wildly on his head and groaning at the taste and the pulsing flesh covering his tongue.

"_**Ngh-**_ Logan…" James panted harshly, trying to force himself not to thrust into the fragile boy's wet heat. Logan seemed to sense his hesitation and took his hands away to grab at the back of the pretty boy's thighs. He relaxed his throat completely and took James' cock all the way down, moaning around the hard member, before pulling off in a slow, sucking motion.

"Do it, Jamie…" he whispered his permission huskily and dove back in with fervor. James growled and latched his fingers onto Logan's dark locks. The smart boy was being deliciously submissive; giving everything over to his lover's desire and getting himself off at being controlled.

James thrust into Logan's accepting mouth, fucking it slowly at first, reading the boy's reactions. Logan merely smiled up at him with his big doe eyes, looking sinfully innocent as the pretty boy's dick plunged deep into his tight, constricting throat. The dark haired genius moaned lowly from his gut as James picked up his speed, sending such intense and teasing vibrations that the pretty boy swore he could hear them ringing up his spine and into his ears. His entire body shook with anticipated release and a new pleasure he's never experienced. It was better than any girl he's slept with or any time he's jacked himself off to thoughts of the cute brunette now on his knees. Logan was more compliant and eager than he ever dreamed he could be.

The pretty boy yanked on Logan's dark hair just hard enough to make the boy's eyes roll into the back of his head. James closed his own eyes tightly, gasping for air as he plunged into Logan's throat furiously, relishing every little gag he felt the boy cough away only to suck him harder and swirl his tongue along every throbbing inch of his cock. Obviously enjoying it, Logan brought his hands down to his bulge and worked open his jeans, pushing them hastily down to his knees. He wrapped a firm fist around his neglected erection and pumped it in time with each pass of James' dick over his tongue.

"_**Mhm,**_ you're so good, Logan… I'm gonna cum…" James groaned and bucked his hips, tightening his hands into fists in his lover's soft hair.

Logan gave him a long, encouraging moan and sucked harder than ever and let his teeth graze the underside of the tall brunette's cock, sending both boys crashing through their orgasms. James' animalistic growls and sharp, slow thrusts that sent his seed dripping down Logan's throat made the smart boy spill himself all over his own hand and abdomen with tiny whimpers and shuddering breaths as he pulled off of James. The pretty boy watched Logan dart his pink tongue out to swipe along his abused lips and clean up James' excess cum happily.

The sight had James growling with an overload of energy and enthusiasm despite his release. He still needed more. This couldn't end yet… The pretty boy lifted a gasping Logan off of the floor and bent down to yank the boy's pants free of his legs and threw them aside, leaving Logan completely naked. James grabbed him and the dark haired boy eagerly wrapped his legs around the tall brunette's waist to keep himself up as James furiously swiped their forgotten homework from the table, sending textbooks and notebook paper flying to the ground around them.

He sat Logan on top of the table and stepped away, leaning down to take the genius' hand and lick the boy's cum from his fingers. He sucked slowly on each digit, savoring the sweet taste of Logan and watching the boy's brown eyes gaze directly into his hazel one's with pupils dilated full of lust and affection. The pretty boy delivered one last lick to the tip of Logan's ring finger before bending down to lap hungrily at the cum splashed across the boy's stomach. He moved his mouth down just far enough to brush the tip of Logan's half hard cock, simulated purely by the work of James' tongue all over his shaking body.

"Can I fuck you?" the pretty by stood up perfectly straight between Logan's legs and asked the question simply between harsh breaths as he ran his hands over the slight lines of the smart boy's abs. He loved how they expanded and contracted heavily with each gust of air Logan sucked in, enjoying the way they shimmered in the apartment lighting with a mixture of his own saliva and the boy's cum.

Logan groaned and pushed a confused James away from him just a bit more than gently. Before the pretty boy could even think about frowning, his lips turned up in a sly smirk. His lover was bent over with his hands against the tabletop, his ass pushed out toward James, and smiling devilishly over his shoulder as any traces of innocence were thrown out the window with both of their sanities. It's a good thing they didn't require either one now that they had each other in every way possible. All that mattered was their connection; emotional and physical.

Growling from low in his throat, James grabbed Logan's hips roughly and thrust forward to slide his hard dick between his cheeks.

"You're gonna kill me, baby," James moaned, grinning in excitement. Logan only managed to hum and swivel his ass against the pretty boy's groin.

James stepped back, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth and coating them in saliva quickly and bringing them down to Logan's tight entrance. He circled it slowly, teasing the whimpering boy, before plunging his middle finger in swiftly and earning a satisfied moan from Logan. The smart boy rested his forearms against the table, allowing himself to bend just a little farther at the waist and display his ass more to James. The pretty boy watched his finger disappear over and over into the tight heat of Logan as he accepted the intrusion without much resistance.

"M-More…" Logan begged, helplessly pushing back only to have his lover pull away. James set the pace, and Logan was going to eagerly take whatever he gave him.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" the pretty boy asked huskily as he jammed another finger into Logan's ass, pumping them in and out, and scissoring to stretch him open.

Logan gasped and could only nod in response. He moved his head so vigorously that he almost managed to hit the tabletop in front of his face, only missing it by centimeters.

"Tell me, baby…" James coaxed his lover softly, still moving his fingers rapidly, but always avoiding the one spot he knew the boy wanted hit.

"I w-want it… I want it so fuckin' bad!" Logan groaned and wildly thrust back into James' probing fingers. The pretty boy hummed in delight as he used his free hand to stroke his aching erection.

"Do you think about me at night, Logie? Do you think about me when you're jacking yourself off?" James questioned feverishly, almost moaning at his own words and the images running through his mind and right in front of his eyes. He pressed a third finger in and held them knuckle deep in Logan's entrance, wiggling them to brush the tips against his lover's prostate so quickly that, if he wasn't watching like a hawk, he would have missed the way the boy's hips bucked forward at the stimulation.

"Every single time, Jamie…" Logan assured him sweetly, still grinding his ass in furious circles against the pretty boy's hand.

"I had no clue that you were so _**dirty**_…" James bit back a giggle that was quickly forming out of pure giddiness. All of his fantasies were coming true, "… Are you ready to get downright _**nasty**_, Sweetie?" he asked darkly, pulling his fingers out of the whimpering boy and leaning over him to latch his teeth onto his neck. Logan moaned as James nipped and sucked a second dark bruise into his pale skin.

"Yes, _**please**_…" the smart boy begged, pushing his ass back and feeling his lover's hard cock slide along the back of his thigh.

James growled, knowing they were both done with waiting. He grabbed Logan roughly by the hips, pressing his throbbing erection against his prepared hole. They both sucked in a deep breath, the room going completely silent and still for a single moment, before James buried himself deep inside of his lover with one, swift motion.

"_**Ngh**_- Fuck!" the pretty boy groaned, wondering how Logan could still be so deliciously tight after having three fingers in him.

Logan crumpled a few stray papers left on the table beneath his hands and made a fist as James slid out of him slowly only to surge back in with a brutal force that could have sent the smart boy over the table if James wasn't gripping his hips so tightly.

Both boys moaned with abandon as James fucked Logan fast and hard, the actual experience making every fantasy they ever had seem like a kid's movie. Logan screamed way past the point of losing his voice, and James grunted and groaned as he buried himself repeatedly into the boy beneath him. The smart brunette whimpered and bucked into every touch the pretty boy gave him, being absolutely submissive and loving every second of it. He knew his legs would feel weak and there would be nasty bruises along is hips, and he couldn't wait for it; knowing that James was the cause of it all.

A familiar heat pooled in Logan's stomach, letting him know his second release wasn't too far off. He could tell James was in the same position because his thrusts were becoming erratic, and he was digging his fingers into Logan's skin just a bit harder, most likely causing slight scratches beneath his nails.

"Cum inside me, James…" Logan whispered between whines, and that was all it took.

The pretty boy groaned loudly, jamming his cock into Logan one last time. He was buried fully inside of his constricting heat as he came harshly; coating the boy's insides with cum. Logan moaned at the sensation of the warm liquid and arched his back as he came with absolutely no stimulation to his dick other than James' sinful sounds and the feeling of being perfectly filled by his lover.

"Oh my god…" James sighed in satisfaction as he pulled out and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, both of them collapsing to the ground with the smart boy between his legs, his dark hair brushing over James' heaving chest as he nuzzled back into his embrace.

"I'm pretty sure that you got the point of all this…" Logan stopped to take a few, deep breaths, his heart still beating in an erratic rhythm in his ribcage as his entire body buzzed with aftershocks of pleasure, "…but, just to be clear… I love you, James," he smiled happily, but tiredly, lacing his fingers with the pretty boy's over his stomach. James laughed, the angelic sound vibrating through his chest against Logan's spine.

"I know, Logie… I love you too," he squeezed him gently and placed a series of chaste kisses into his dark, disheveled hair.

* * *

An hour later, after cleaning up and showering, together of course, James and Logan were attempting to do their homework once again. However, they were making as much progress as they had earlier.

James wore only a pair of sweat pants, and Logan had on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. The smart boy sat in the tall brunette's lap at the table with his back pressed against James' bare chest. Logan held the previously abandoned pen tightly in his hand as James sucked and nibbled his neck with an expert tongue. The pretty boy's hand was shoved down the front of his lover's pants, stroking his aching erection.

Logan was moaning so loud that they never heard the door open.

"Whoa!" Kendall and Carlos strolled in from their dates, shocked into silence as they stood frozen once the door slammed shut behind them.

All four boys stared at each other with wide eyes, James too startled to even take his hand out of Logan's pants.

"Uh…" Carlos was, for once, speechless.

"What are you guys doing?" Kendall asked cautiously with a raised brow as if he already knew the answer but needed confirmation before he'd believe it.

James coughed awkwardly, and Logan cleared his throat before answering nervously.

"Um… homework?"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? :D :D :D **

******SUGGESTION: Please check out my Kendall/OC story, "Past the Sorrow". It's a romance at the surface, but it highly involves each of the boys too, giving them backstories and arcs of their own. It's got sex, abuse, love/friendship. Also, it's VERY ANGSTY XD Other than smut, that's my addiction :P **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
